(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hydrophone systems and deals more specifically with a fixed or towed array of hydrophone transducer elements provided in a unique assembly which provides for simpler fabrication, greater physical flexibility, and improved vibration isolation over prior art hydrophone assemblies.
(2) Statement of Prior Art
Prior art such as towed array hydrophone assemblies generally comprise a tubular housing in which a plurality of transducer elements are mounted. Typically, an acoustic coupling fluid is provided inside the tubular housing to provide buoyancy for isolating the various transducer elements. The elements are electrically connected to one another so that the transducer outputs can be provided to an electrical towing cable secured to an end cap associated with the tubular housing.
The prior art teaches that it is desirable to use a tubular housing so as to afford maximum transmission of the acoustic signals that the transducer elements are to detect, and to minimize noise.
The prior art also suggests that the transducer elements be mechanically connected, either to one another by way of mechanical couplings provided between the elements or that they be mounted to the tubular housing. See for example U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,428 issued Aug. 29, 1989 to Jackett et al and U.S. Pat. No. 4,679,179 issued Jul. 7, 1987 to Lally.